Ben 10:Hero Of Sainan City (Hiatus)
by FairyTailFan
Summary: When Ben hears that one of his old enemies Vilgax starting targeting Japan, Ben and his gang decides to head to Japan and stop Vilgax's schemes once it for all. But on the way there he will meet a certain pink haired girl there. Will he succeed saving Japan and find love there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I don't own any of these. All rights belongs to respective owners. :)**_

_**Our story starts with Ben and his gang enjoying his new day with a couple of smoothies in . Ben was feeling rather unusual about his superhero career after he was revealed to the public by a kid called Jimmy. Ben wasn't unsure about his superhero career but he was enjoying it a lot like fightning evil aliens,thug lords etc. Now into Ben Tennyson's story:**_

'' What a beautiful day isn' it guys?'' Ben said while he was drinking his smoothie.

'' It sure looks peaceful Tennyson, i mean there hasn't been an alien activity so far and every people respects you now since your a famous superhero only teenagers love you minus adults lol.'' Kevin said to his best friend.

'' I don't really care about the adults Kevin i mean everyone its free to express their opinion also im so glad there hasn't been no alien activity just like you mentioned. No one can destroy my awesome day so far.'' Ben said feeling sure that no one can disturb his day.

'' Come on you guys you act so confident on this subject. So what if an alien activity happens i mean its normal to fight also Ben and Kevin you guys really need to stop being arrogant on this and be mature for once.'' Gwen said.

'' Aww come on Gwen don't be like that. I'm a famous superhero now. Everyone respects me and so what about the aliens. I always fight and beat those assholes anytime with my Ultimatrix.'' Ben said after he finished drinking his smoothie.

'' Besides everything it's going to be alright Gwen.'' Ben said.

'' Ok fine if you say so Ben. But remember that i am your cousin and i want you to understand that we are a team and we need to care for eatch other.'' Gwen said to him so he might understand on what she said.

'' I guess your right Gwen im sorry. Also i should buy another smoothie. Hey Kev do you still have money cause my pocket its empty.''

'' Sorry Tennyson, but i don't have the money so far so good luck next time haha.'' He said.

'' Aww man. Now what should i do? Should i visit Julie or play some Sumo Slammers that might be fun come on Ben think hmm?''

'' You know that we can hear you,Tennyson you should really stop thinking outloud haha.'' Kevin said to him while laughing at his idiotness.

''_ Aww man, i wish there was some adventure going on but oh well maybe next time i guess'' _now thinking in his thoughts.

Then all of the sudden his Ultimatrix started bleeping. Ben activated it. It was a message from Grandpa Max. The message contained some information about a city called Sainan City. In the message Grandpa Max said:

'' _**Hello Ben, it's your grandpa. If you see this message its quite important. Vilgax is back with a vengeace. Instead of attacking Bellwood, he started targeting Japan in a city called Sainan City. I need you and your team to go there and investigate the city also Ben there's something i want to tell you Vilgax doen't know that you are in Japan so that's why you are in luck. You have to head there before Vilgax starts destroying the city. Grandpa Max out... **__''_

'' Ohh man this does not look good guys. '' Gwen said.

'' Whatever is the case, so what should we do Tennyson? ''

'' We are going to Japan of course. I don't want Vilgax to destroy a beautiful country like Japan i won't allow it. Come on guys, lets go.''

_**With that Ben whistled Ship in order to create a giant technological battleship. And with that they exited Bellwood and they started to fly towards the city.**_

'' Umm guys did we got the coordinates? '' Gwen said to her team.

'' I guess grandpa forgot to send the coordinates Gwen.''

'' What in the actual.. Tennyson are you serious? Haven't you got the coordinates for Sainan City? ''

'' Not really, i just forgot man. ''

'' Man you really are an idiot Ben.'' With that Gwen facepalmed at Ben's idiotness.

'' What, its not my fault that grandpa didn't send the coordinates, besides... What am i saying. Hold on guys, i will try to communicate Grandpa Max. ''

Ben tried to press the Ultimatrix dial to communicate with his grandfather and somehow the connection worked. Grandpa Max responded. He said:

'' _Hello Ben have you got my message? _''

'' Yes i did grandpa, so the situation seems pretty bad i know. But you forgot to send the exact coordinates grandpa. ''

'' _Oh umm sorry about that, i sometimes maybe a forgetful person. Ok, im sending you the coordinates. Good luck Ben. _'' With that the transmission ended.

The data which contained the coordinates was uploaded now into the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix said:

'' _The data has been received, showing the location.. _''

The Ultimatrix then started to show Sainan City. The city looked quite peaceful. They still had time to stop Vilgax's scheme to destroy the city.

'' Now we got the coordinates, it's time to stop Vilgax's plan once it for all. ''

And they started to arrive at the city.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Well what do you guys think? **_

_**Was it worth to wait?**_

_**Any review is appreciated. Even if its bad,good or critical so idrc.**_

_**Chapter 2 will come today as well. I just need a little break cya guys later and enjoy the story.**_

_**NatsuDragneelFan out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. All rights belongs to respective owners. :))**_

_**As for our heroes have arrived at Sainan City ,Ben and his gang once landed in the city everything was fine at least cause Vilgax hasn's started his attack yet. They still had time. Now into our alien hero's story:**_

'' Ok gang, it looks like we still have time to stop this idiot from attacking this city.'' Ben said feeling sure.

'' I guess you do have a point Tennyson but still what should we do now. I know we have arrived in the city but we have to ask the folks around here. ''

'' I agree with Kevin on this one Ben. We need to ask the people around the city if they have news about Vilgax or what not idk. '' Gwen said feeling unsure about the situation.

'' Come on you guys, don't feel that bad geez. I will try to ask the people around here since hehe they know the great Ben Tennyson after all. '' Ben joked when he said that. Kevin and Gwen just facepalmed at his goofy antics.

'' Anyways, where should we ask the people guys? '' Gwen said.

'' Idk and i guess your right Gwen im sorry to be honest i dont know nothing about this city but still i think we should split apart guys. Gwen you and me will go to the west. While you Kevin you go to the north got it? ''

'' Gotcha Tennyson. ''

'' Good lets go team. ''

_**And with that Ben and Gwen went to the west while Kevin went to the north. **_

_**Sainan City. A beautiful city where everything seems fine unless for a certain brown haired boy of course. His name is Yuuki Rito. Rito always dreams to get the girl on his dreams the girls name is Haruna Sairenji. Haruna is Rito's classmate and best friend. This girl is a childhood friend of Rito since they used to go to the same class together but due to Rito's unlucky nature, some of her friends told her that Rito was nothing more just a loser to their eyes but Haruna didn't believe what their friends have said. Ever since Rito moved to Sainan High School he takes care of his little sister. His little sister's name is Mikan Yuuki. Mikan is a bit mature then her brother and she acts as if sorta like housewife taking care of the home and everything. And there's another girl. This certain pink haired girl likes Rito a lot. Her name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. This girl once ran away from her homeplanet Deviluke for trying not to marry one of his suitors and she wanted to get away from her naughty father. Lala used her special device called Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun to escape from her planet and land to Rito's bathtub instead but naked. Ever since that day everything has changed for our certain brown haired boy. Now into Rito Yuukis story:**_

'' Ughh what a day, im so done with my life. '' Rito said after he was slapped by one of the girls in Sainan High School.

'' Oh Rito will you ever change for once? Stop chasing after women brother. Its not funny anymore. '' Her sister Mikan said.

'' Easy for you to say like that Mikan. Im so tired being misunderstood all the time. Its not my freaking fault but nope they SLAP me anyways for no reason ughh im so done with my life. '' Rito said feeling in defeat.

'' Hey you beast, you done it again have you grr why you! '' That was Lala's sister. Her name is Nana Satalin Deviluke. While her older sister is great at creating inventions, Nana's special ability is to contact with animals from other planets or dimensions.

'' Oi i told you many times Nana it was an accident OK now leave me alone i dont have time for your dumb talk. '' That comment made Nana even more angry.

Rito made the unthinkable. He was like uh oh when he saw and gulped at Nanas dark aura.

'' **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BEAST AHHHHHHH **'' Then she started chasing him as a sorta like usual routine of them. Mikan just sighed.

'' Here they go again cant he just grow up for once. ''

'' I'm sure everything will be fine Mikan-san.'' This time it was Momo. Momo Satalin Deviluke. Lala's other sister. This girl's special ability is to contact with different plants from other dimensions and she is able to summon them at will.

'' Sigh, If you say so Momo. '' Momo just giggled at Mikan.

After the chase was over, Rito went outside to have some fresh air but first he talked to her sister before the leave.

'' Hey Mikan! ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' I'm going for a walk sis.''

'' Ok brother. Don't be late.

'' Ok i won't ''

Before he was exiting his house Momo grabbed his arm saying:

'' Where do you think youre going Rito-san? ''

'' Ehhh Momo! I i.. to go have a walk you know. ''

'' Without me really...'' Momo poutted at Rito's comment.

'' I'm coming with you Rito-san i can't leave you alone.'' Rito just sighed.

'' Ok fine, i guess it wouldn't be that bad. ''

'' Yay, Let's go. '' Momo cheered.

As the duo started walking someone was eating a takoyaki while enjoying it. Rito started to shake when he saw that person. Yes the persons name was Golden Darkness but others calls her Yami.

'' Yuuki Rito... My target i will make you perish one day mark my words for your echiiness towards me.'' Yami said while finishing her takoyaki. Rito just sweatdropped.

'' It's good to see you too Yami. Hehe.'' Rito was just scared but tried to remain brave.

Yami just stood there emotionless but she still cared for him. She offered some takoyaki to Rito.

'' Here, Yuuki Rito. ''

'' T thank you Yami-san. ''

Yami blushed just didn't show it.

'' You may be my target but that doesnt mean i have to kill you if you make anything stupid do you understand Yuuki Rito? ''

'' Y yes mam. ''

'' Good. ''

And with that Yami summoned her angel wings and disappeared. Momo just stared there like what the heck was going on. Even though Momo said to him:

'' Hey Rito don't be scared of her i will protect you no matter what. After all i still love you Rito-san. ''

'' If you say so. Anyways ahem what should we do? ''

'' Oh umm i don't know to be honest let's just continue our walk. ''

'' Your right. Let's continue walking. ''

As they were almost resuming their walk a boy wearing a green jacket with 10 on the symbol stopped them.

'' Um excuse me? ''

They turned their heads to see the unfamiliar boy. Rito and Momo were confused at first at the stranger along with some girl.

'' Yes, how can i help you? '' Rito said.

'' You see, me and my cousin are trying to stop some alien who is going to destroy this city and we were thinking have you saw any news about the invasion? ''

''No, not apperantly why you asking mister? ''

'' Well, its a long story. By the way im Ben Tennyson and this is Gwen Tennyson. ''

'' Wait. Ben Tennyson! Where do i heard that name before hmm? '' Momo was thinking.

'' OHHH NOW I REMEMBER. Your the great Ben Tennyson aren't you? '' Momo said feeling excited.

'' In the flash. I think you heard of me? ''

'' Heard, like your an international superhero, saved the entire universe multiple times and i know you guys try to stop this alien invasions all the time. '' Momo said.

'' How do you know all of this? '' Ben said feeling shocked.

'' Just a guess tehee. Maybe if i told you that i am an alien also? ''

Now that comment made Ben and Gwen go crazy.

'' SAY WHAAAAAAT '' Ben and Gwen said in unison.

After Ben clearing his throat, he explained Rito and Momo everything about the invasion and how its gonna start.

'' And that's the story how we got here in this city. ''

'' I see. '' Rito said.

'' I think we can help you to stop this invasion isn't right Momo? ''

'' Mhm. Yes Rito-san. Also you guys must be pretty hungry after all the walking. You guys can come to Rito's house it's evening anyways. ''

'' I guess it wouldnt be that bad. What do you think Gwen? ''

'' Ok, I dont mind since we havent eaten nothing after all the walking. Sure count me in Ben ''

'' Great now thats settled can i call you Ben-san if you dont mind? '' Momo said.

Ben wasnt unsure about adding his name in Japanese term but he didnt mind. He basically was like:

'' Sure. ''

'' Yay. ''

And with that they went to Rito's home to feed their new guests.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Well how was it guys?**_

_**Was it worth to wait?**_

_**Im sorry it took long to write its just i had some irl problems that kind of stuff but im back as always and feeling better.**_

_**As always any review is appreciated. Good bad critical you get the idea.**_

_**Anyways stay tuned for Chapter 3 tomorrow.**_

_**Fairytailfan out...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. All rights belongs to respective owners. :)**_

_**As for our heroes Ben and Gwen were invited by Momo to join Rito's home for some dinner. As they have arrived at their destination Momo knocked the door. Mikan answered at the door saying:**_

'' Who is it? '' she said.

'' It's me, Mikan-san. We have 2 new guests. '' Momo said.

'' Guests? In the evening? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Ok. ''

_**And with that Mikan opened the door and she was curious at the new unfamiliar guests.**_

'' Hello, how can i help you? '' she said as in she was trying to be polite at the strangers.

'' Hello there, My name is Ben Tennyson and this is my cousin Gwen. We were wondering Miss? ''

'' Just call me Mikan. '' she said by smiling at him.

'' Ok then Mikan, as i was saying me and my cousin were investigating some alien activity in your area and we were wondering have you heard any news about the alien invasion so far? ''

'' Well to be honest i don't think so cause they didnt show no such thing in the TV also if they did they should have shown it.

'' Hmm i see. What do you think cousin? Do you think we should eat here cause im starving. '' Ben said cause he was feeling hungry after all the walking with his cousin.

'' You always think of food Ben can you just grow up for once. '' she said.

Mikan just sweatdropped at their conversation and she though of their similar arguments with her brother. Then she realized something she said:

'' Oh, you guys must be hungry then what are you waiting come in come in. ''

_**And with that they have entered in the house. **_

_**Nana was curious about the new guests and she wanted to ask some questions. As for Mikan she was preparing dinner for the guests before they are going to eat the food.**_

_**Ben and Gwen were impressed at Mikan's cooking abilities and they though how can a child like that was able to cook really good. Rito explained to the gang that she learned from their mother and the mother was always busy with work also their dad as a manga artist. **_

_**Momo explained her twin sister about Ben Tennyson and his efforts as an alien hero. Nana was shocked when she heard that Ben was able to transform to many different species of aliens from different galaxies. Nana immediatly admired Ben for that. She asked Ben this:**_

'' Is it true you saved mutiple galaxies by beating enemies? ''

'' Yep, thats true. With this baby. '' Ben then showed the Ultimatrix to Nana. Nana went crazy after she saw the watch even Momo at that matter.

'' So this is the device that turns you into aliens? Im not really near level intelligence as my sis when it comes to technology but wow this looks so cool. I can't wait to tell this to Mea shes gonna freak out when she hears this hehe. '' she smirked by saying that.

'' At least you look like a cool guy in my eyes unlike someone i know. '' Nana said while annoyed at mentioning Rito's name. Ben was confused at this.

'' The dinners ready guys, i hope you enjoy my food. '' Mikan said.

_**And with that Ben and Gwen started eating and they really loved the food on how Mikan did. Ben said:**_

''Your a real lifesaver Mikan thank you so much. I haven't eaten this good for so long ever since my mother made me some. ''

'' Your welcome Ben-san. Always glad to help. '' She smiled at Ben.

'' Well then that hit the spot. So Gwen what do you think of Kevin? Do you think he found some info? ''

'' Wait Kevin! I completely forgot to call him. Hold on. ''

Then she started to dial Kevin's phone number and call him and he answered.

'' _Sup_? ''

'' Hey Kevin, its me Gwen have you found anything interesting so far now that you took at the north part? ''

'' _Nothing sadly Gwen i searched for this high school and asked them some questions about any activities they have heard of but so far nothing as in they didn't know Gwen do you think i should come back also where are you guys? _''

'' We are in a house on a some guy called Yuuki Rito we are in his house right now. ''

'' _I see but you have to send me some coordinates so i can find the destination Gwen. ''_

When Kevin said that Ben picked Gwens phone and he answered instead.

'' Hold on man, i will send you the coordinates i mean the destination though my Ultimatrix. ''

'' _Ok dude, im waiting ''._

With that Ben made the unthinkable which is gonna surprise Mikan, Nana and Momo. He tried to remember the voice command for the Ultimatrix but he remembered. He said to the Ultimatrix. ''

'' Ultimatrix: User Access Voice Recognition Mode '' With that the Ultimatrix responded to the Ben's command. The girls were shocked when the watch spoke:

'' _User Ben Tennyson recognized. Voice Command Activated. ''_

'' Ultimatrix send the destination to Mr. Kevin E. Levin. ''

'' _Sending... The destination has been sent to the user. Need anything else at the moment? ''_

'' No thank you. Deactivate Voice Command Code 10. ''

'' _Voice Command Deactivated...''_

_'' Thanks Tennyson i got the coordinates for this house im coming wait for me. ''_

'' Ok man we are waiting bye. ''

'' _Cya pal. ''_

'' There that should do it. You can have your phone back Gwen. ''

'' So what did he say? ''

'' He said he got the coordinates for the house that i sent it to him though Ultimatrix. ''

'' Cool. You really are mastering controlling the Ultimatrix Ben im impressed. '' she said.

Others were dumbfounded when they heard the watch talk. Now that the shock was over everyone went to the living room to wait Ben and Gwen's friend. Rito was curious about Kevin. Then he asked Ben:

'' Ok so who is this Kevin guy you spoke in the phone Ben? ''

'' Oh him. Hes a friend also a teammate. Me and him are best friends but when i was 10 years old we used to be enemies me and him but we are friends now and he respects me as a teammate and i respect him as well. ''

'' Hmm i see. ''

'' Oh, oh can you pls tell us about your adventures please Ben? I want to hear it so bad.''

'' Sadly, Nana i cant right now maybe another time i promise i will tell you. ''

'' Thank you Ben you really are kind unlike that beast. ''

When Nana said that Rito got angry and everyone laughed at his reaction.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Any review is appreciated. But pls no flames.**_

_**FairyTailfan out...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. All rights belongs to respective owners. :)**_

_**As for our heroes were waiting for Kevin, a knock on the door was heard. Mikan went to the door to see who it was. She said:**_

'' Who is it? '' she said while she was curious on the mysterious guest.

'' Umm is this Yuuki Rito's house? ''

'' Why yes, it is. ''

'' Umm are you going to the open the door, or i have to break it? '' guest said.

_**Mikan was shocked immediatly at the guest's words but she tried to remain brave. She calmly opened the door and of course it was none other then Ben Tennyson's best friend. Kevin E. Levin himself. Mikan said:**_

'' You must be Mr. Kevin E. Levin am i right? '' she said.

'' Thats true in the flash and you must be..'' Kevin said looking at Mikan.

'' Oh, me? I'm Mikan Yuuki. Yuuki Rito's sister. Nice to meet you Mr. Levin '' she gently wanted to shake hands with him. Kevin returned the favour and he shaked hands with Mikan.

'' Nice to meet you too Mikan. So i heard that Ben and Gwen are in this house am i right? ''

'' Mhm. That's true. Follow me Mr. Levin '' she wanted to be polite with Kevin.

'' You can call me Kevin Mikan there's no need to be formal to be honest. ''

'' Oh, ok if you say so Kevin. Your friends are waiting for you. They are in the living room at the moment. '' she said to him.

'' Hmm i see, ok let's go '' Kevin said and he started to follow Mikan to the living room.

_**As Mikan and Kevin were going to the living room Ben and Gwen were talking with Momo and Nana about Yuuki Rito's hilarious adventures with the girls. Nana explained to Ben about on how Rito was nothing more but a beast in her eyes due to Rito's unlucky nature on touching the girls unwanted parts. Ben felt bad for Rito since it was not his fault. As they were having their little chit-chat about Rito Kevin showed up in the living room. Ben and Gwen noticed Kevin immediatly. Ben said:**_

'' Ok so Kevin what did you do since you took in the north part? '' he said while he was curious.

'' Oh, dude your not gonna believe this. I went to this school and i met this weird girl. I forgot her name but i asked her about the invasion if she heard the news but let me tell you dude this girl was really insane all she did was if i remember correctly she said ''shameless'' at me. Then she though i was a stranger or something. '' Kevin said.

_**While Ben and Kevin were having their conversation Rito did the unthinkable and interrupted their chit-chat since Rito wanted to meet Kevin in person and he also wanted to ask him since Rito heard the word ''shameless'' :**_

'' So you must be Kevin right? ''

'' Yep and i suppose you are Yuuki Rito. ''

'' Yep that's true. Sorry if i broke your conversation with Ben.''

'' Meh, it's fine you wanted to ask me something? ''

'' Well not really its just i heard the word ''shameless'' i think i know which girl you are talking about'' Rito said to Kevin while Rito recognized the girl.

'' Her name is Yui Kotegawa. She's the head discipline of my school. She regularly checks on all students activities and she will always target them if they misbehave or them doing anything naughty.'' Rito said to Kevin.

'' I see no wonder that girl called me shameless for no reason'' Kevin said to Rito. Rito laughed at Kevin's reaction.

'' Yeah.. She has a habbit of calling every student shameless for no reason since you know it's her thing.''

'' Umm are you two done talking? I have to speak with Kevin Rito'' Ben said to Rito as he tried to interrupt their chit-chat about Yui.

'' Oh, sure Ben my bad''

'' It's ok dude no worries''

'' Ok Kevin now that your finally here its time to do some analysis on where that squid face might be. ''

'' Yeah dude i agree. ''

'' Hey Gwen can you check with your mana if Vilgax is around in these parts if you know what i mean? ''

'' Unfortunately i can't do that Ben because i'm not capable at detecting anyone on long distances ''. Gwen said while Ben was annoyed when she said that.

_**While Ben,Gwen and Kevin were thinking for a solution on how to find Vilgax, Nana said to them:**_

'' If you guys need any help you can always count on my sister since she's really good at creating inventions maybe i can ask her to create a device that will allow you to track this enemy of yours with no sweat it will be like a child's toy'' she said.

'' That would be splendid Nana btw wheres your sister?'' Ben said.

'' Well its a long story you see she's not here at the moment she's off planet cause she told me and Momo that she had to take care on some things with Zastin i suppose to do some training or something'' she said while she tried to remember what Lala said to her sisters.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nana and Momo were sleeping peacefully in their rooms and Lala didn't want to disturb them. So she wrote a note and put it in her bed so they can read when they wake up. After that the Deviluke princess together with Zastin left Planet Earth in order for her to become a noble Deviluke warrior. It was morning the Deviluke sisters woke up and Nana was the 1st one to wake up and told Momo:**_

_**'' Oi Momo are you still doing that stupid harem plan of yours cause it's not going to work while i'm around'' Nana said to her sister but there was no answer. She poutted in her sister's antics. She went to Lala's room and she said:**_

_**'' Big sister are you awake? '' but there was no voice in the door. She opened it and the room was empty. Nana was curious on where her big sister was and she noticed that there was a note in her bed. She opened the note and she started reading:**_

_**Lala's Note**_

_**'' Nana, Momo sadly i have to go with Zastin cause i want to improve my abilities in order to become like a true Deviluke warrior in order to impress my lovely Rito. Don't worry my lovely sisters my training its going to last for 1 week only. After that i will come back to Planet Earth with Zastin. Also Nana stop attacking my lovely Rito and Momo don't do anything naughty on my Rito when i get back home until then cya.''**_

_**After Nana finished reading her big sister's note she went to Momo's room immediatly to show her sister the note. They became a little sad cause their big sister left Planet Earth but it wasn't going to last long since she did say she will come back.**_

_**Flashback End**_

'' And that's how my big sister told us but she did say she will come back isn't that right Momo? ''

'' Mhm that's true Nana. im sure our big sister will come back. '' Momo said.

'' Well that sucks that your sister is not here otherwise it would have been a piece of cake to locate that squid face.'' Ben felt disappointed after hearing Lala's absence.

_**Unknown to them someone was watching from a long distance and was checking Rito's house for activities:**_

'' Hmm, i can see Yuuki Rito, Deviluke princesses and Mikan but who might be that mysterious boy? Hmm i wonder..'' she said while she was eating takoyaki in mid-air.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Any review is appreaciated but pls no flames.**_

_**FairyTailFan out...**_


	5. Info

**_Hello guys FairyTailfan here as you can see Ben 10 Hero of Sainan City will be in hiatus for a while cause I got irl problems to begin with also there's some reviewer that I find really annoying. Nivek was it? This guy always criticises and always leaves bad reviews in my story listen Nivek whatever the fuck your name is I suggest you to unfavourite and unfolow my story right now because you're really annoying and you always leave a bad review to my Ben 10 story I suggest you to never read my story and read something else you got that. Anyways this is the info guys._**

**_FairyTailfan out.._**


End file.
